It's just a day
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: Aunque me moleste estoy aquí contigo. Día tras día. Hasta que me canse o hasta que me destruyas por completo.
1. Frío, frío, frío

"**Frío, frío, frío…"**

**

* * *

**

Los pocos rayos de luz que nos llegan a iluminar se cuelan por entre las nubes, brindándole a la ciudad sólo un poco de calor. Aunque no es suficiente como para querer salir de la cama, a pesar de la molestia en permanecer allí.

Mi cabeza permanece recostada en ese hueco tuyo que me resulta tan cómodo, ese cerca de tu pecho pero que aún podría llamarse tu hombro. No pierdes tu calor corporal a pesar de estar casi destapado. Y yo, en cambio, me encuentro tan frío como el hielo (en todo el sentido literal de la palabra).

Ninguno se ha movido desde hace un rato, a pesar de que ambos estamos despiertos. El silencio se cierne sobre nosotros. Yo solo frunzo el ceño en señal de descontento.

De repente, a mi cuerpo le parece que el tuyo ya no es cómodo. Tu huesudo hombro se me entierra en la nuca. Tú remueves tu brazo haciendo amago de quitarte de allí, pero niego secamente.

-No te vayas- te digo en un murmullo, con la voz ronca.  
-No pensaba irme, solo intentaba acom…- intentas responder, con la voz también ronca.  
-Aún así no- te digo con el volumen de voz algo más alto, y si me preguntara por el tono, diría que más demandante también.

Me devuelves una sonrisa falsa. Vuelvo a negar.

Me concentro en la ventana y sigo pensando que aún no hace el suficiente calor como para querer salir de la cama.

* * *

_Bueno, esta no es mi primera historia (ya he escrito varias), tengo más capítulos adelantados aunque aun no la termino. Si les gusta, por favor haganme saberlo, para saber si dejarla como drabble o continuarla. Espero les haya gustado ^-^_.


	2. ¿Afuera? Dolor, dudas y chantajes

_Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, pronto entraré a la escuela (el lunes ya... es una desgracia ) por lo que he decidido actualizar hoy porque quizás no lo pueda hacer en algún tiempo (todo depende mucho de mi musa y mis profesores). Dejando al lado esto, ojalá les guste!_

* * *

"**¿Afuera? Dolor, dudas y chantajes. En ese orden."

* * *

**

Pasan de las 7 de la mañana. Si bien sigue haciendo algo de frío ambos tenemos hambre.

Intento levantarme de la ahora cómoda posición en la que estoy para preparar algo de comer, pero el dolor en el hombro y en la espalda, además del inconfundible aroma a sangre, hacen que dude por un momento y deje de moverme, instante en el cual, a velocidad de shunpō, tú retiras tu brazo y me presionas de nuevo hacia el colchón.

-Iie Shiro-chan… deja de moverte… ¿o es que aún no has tenido suficiente?-me dices con voz apacible pero con veneno oculto en ella.

Te veo fijamente y esbozas una sonrisa apeteciblemente falsa, debo decir. Te acercas a mí y me dejas un beso en la frente.

-Nee Shiro-chan… hoy me encargo yo de todo- sonríes aún más.  
-Pero tú…- intento replicar.  
-Shhh, shhh, shhh- mueves tu cabeza negativamente -no hagas que me porte como ayer…-dejas la frase en suspenso. Como si mi cuerpo quisiera recalcarlo, siento otra punzada de dolor en el hombro, y noto como se intensifica el aroma a sangre. A pesar de que debería alarmarme, comienzo a relajarme.  
-¿Me darás un beso?- te pregunto en voz baja después de un rato en el que te has quedado viéndome. Sin decir más, te acercas a mi cara, lamiéndome suavemente los labios para besarlos calmadamente después.

Te alejas caminando por la casa silbando una cancioncita pegajosa, mientras yo pienso. "No ha sido suficiente dolor… Aún no es el suficiente como para que no te perdone, para que te olvide y te aleje de mí, para que deje de amarte… Cuando lo sea…"

Me incorporo un poco en la cama. Quisiera revisar mi cuerpo para saber el porqué tan penetrante aroma a sangre.

Empiezo por tocarme el hombro, justo donde siento las punzadas de dolor. Se siente muy tenso, húmedo también. Recojo un poco del líquido que hay en él y me lo llevo frente a los ojos: mis dedos están manchados de un líquido carmesí con un ligero aroma férreo. Sé que hay más lugares por donde se escapa, así que intento levantarme para ir al baño y revisarme en el espejo.

Justo estoy por quitarme las sábanas de encima cuando entras a la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- preguntas con tu característica sonrisa.  
-Me duele…- es todo lo que te digo como contestación.  
-Ya, ya- dices acercándote a mí felinamente -el té se está haciendo… no me has dado problemas esta mañana Shiro-chan… ¿qué te parece si nos damos un baño y luego te curo esas heridas?- asiento despacio.  
-No me tardo- dices dándote la vuelta.

Preparas las cosas para el baño. Oigo como el agua en la regadera empieza a caer.

Regresas por mí. Me desvistes, quitándome el bóxer gris obscuro. Tú ya no traes el bóxer negro que traías cuando despertamos. Me levantas en tus brazos y me estremezco por el contacto de tu piel con la mía. Entramos al baño y cierras la puerta.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo el vapor caliente. Aún estoy en tus brazos cuando siento el agua caer por mi cuerpo.

* * *

_¿Qué tal está? ¿Merezco un review?_


	3. Hueles a jabón, yodo y desinfectante

_¡He traído un nuevo capítulo! Todo sucedió por todas las horas libres que tuve hoy en la escuela... aprovecho que no tengo tanta tarea (y que mañana es dia de anime n_nU) para poder subir este capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste! Sin más para decir, ¡pasen y lean!  
_**

* * *

**"**Hueles a jabón, yodo y desinfectante"**

Siento el agua caer por mis heridas, provocándome ardor. Tú me sostienes. Es difícil para mí mantenerme en pie. No sé aún si es debilidad por las heridas, el cansancio o como tus dedos recorren mi cuerpo, siguiendo formas y contornos. Sé que son heridas porque duele cuando tus dedos rozan mi piel.

-¿Duele Shiro-chan?- me preguntas.  
-Si- te digo, aunque mi voz se oye apagada por el sonido del agua al caer.  
-Hay una reunión de capitanes hoy…- me recuerdas.  
-¿De verdad?- digo confundido.  
-Sí, Shiro-chan… ¿crees que podrás asistir?-  
-Ichimaru… sabes que no es de que pueda o no… TENEMOS que asistir-  
-Hitsugaya-taichou… tómelo como un consejo de capitán a capitán… hoy no vaya a la reunión… yo le daré los pormenores de esta después- sonríes falsamente.  
-Gin... yo no…-  
-Taichou- dices sonriendo, como queriendo darle algo de seriedad al asunto al llamarme capitán -está muy débil hoy, no vaya-  
-Pero… después me llamarán para saber porqué no he asistido y…-  
-Déjamelo a mí Shiro-chan… Deja que yo me preocupe por eso- extiendes tu sonrisa.  
-A como eres- digo en voz baja -les dirás algo que dista mucho de ser real-

Me escuchaste, lo sé. Pero aún así no dices nada y solamente amplías tu sonrisa.

-¿Ha pasado un poco el dolor Shiro-chan?-  
-Si…- te digo en un suspiro  
-¿Está bien si yo…?- pero la pregunta se queda en el aire. Lentamente me frotas el cuerpo con el jabón, quitando sangre seca y tiñendo el agua y la espuma de rojo. Sigues acariciando, cada vez mas indecentemente, pero no deja de ser suave. Me muerdo el labio… ¿continuarás?  
-Ah Shiro-chan-  
-Gin… no… por favor- te digo mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y me abrazo a ti, recostando mi cara contra tu pecho.  
-Tranquilo mi niño… estás débil aún- suspiro aliviado.

Tomas un poco de shampoo y te frotas el cabello mientras la espuma bermellón resbala por mi cuerpo. Te enjuagas el cabello. Tomas un poco más de shampoo y me frotas a mí, dejando que tus dedos den un suave masaje en mi cabeza. Dejas que el agua recorra una vez más mi cuerpo mientras terminas de quitarme la espuma y el jabón.

Cuando has terminado, me abrazas y cierras la llave. Nos envuelves a ambos en una toalla para salir, mientras me levantas en tus brazos y me llevas a la habitación.

-Espérame aquí- dices. Me dejas envuelto en una toalla y tu tomas otra mientras sacas algo de ropa del armario. Para ti, el clásico haori de los shinigamis y tu capa blanca. Para mí, solo tomas una pijama. Sacas ropa interior para ambos.  
-No me dejarás ir a esa reunión, ¿o sí?- te digo algo molesto al ver la ropa que sacaste para mí.  
-Vamos Shiro-chan, tendrás un día libre… yo mismo le diré a tu escuadrón que…-  
-No, eso sí que no. Ellos tienen que hacer sus trabajos pendientes. Así que, capitán shinigami de pacotilla ¡más te vale que te inventes algo bueno para que mi división siga trabajando!- te digo alterado.  
-Nee Shiro-chan… no te estreses… eres apenas un niño, ¿no crees que te preocupas demasiado?- hago un puchero que me contestas con tu casi eterna sonrisa -te curaré y te daré un masaje antes de vestirte- sales de la habitación de nuevo y cuando regresas traes el botiquín. Tiemblo. Ya ha pasado mucho desde la última vez.  
-Lo sé, Hitsugaya-taichou- dices leyendo mi pensamiento -pero, si se hubiera portado bien ayer, esto no sería necesario- vuelves a sonreír.

Me dejo hacer. Sé que sabes lo que haces. Además, no me harás más daño si no vuelvo a desobedecerte.

Comienzas por lo que más me duele, el hombro. Colocas esa cosa que tiene un aroma similar a yodo con alcohol, luego arde. Pones una gasa y tela adhesiva. Luego mi espalda. Lo mismo. No todas las heridas necesitan gasa, pero si una que se encuentra en la media espalda y otra más cercana a mi cadera izquierda. Pones ungüento en las magulladuras del cuello y la cara. También usas una pomada especial para el labio roto. Curas la cortada en el pecho, las del torso, y las de las piernas y rodillas. Colocas las vendoletas en la ceja y la mejilla derecha.

-Shiro-chan- me hablas  
-¿Uhm?-respondo con los ojos cerrados -¿ya vamos con esa parte?- me recuesto sobre mi espalda con las piernas abiertas, dejando expuesta mi entrada.

Sé que la tienes que revisar. Sé que debes ver si aún hay hemorragia y qué tan grave fue el desgarre. Aún así, cuando siento tus dedos, no puedo evitar tensarme.

-¿Duele?- he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo has preguntado desde que nos levantamos. Niego y prosigues. Vuelvo a sentir tus dedos y comienzo a sollozar. Ignoras mi llanto y con tu dedo lleno de saliva comienzas a explorar. Arde. Mucho. Pero es algo soportable.  
-Estás bien… se curará pronto- pones otro ungüento ahí y comienzas a vestirme. Me pones primero la ropa interior. -Ponte de espaldas Shiro-chan… te daré un masaje- me sonríes.  
-Hai- te digo aún con la voz quebrada por los sollozos. Tus manos recorren mi espalda, evitando heridas y gasas. Me sobas los hombros (todo lo que puedes hacer es unos leves apretones debido a las heridas) y alejas de mi toda la tensión.

-Te terminaré de vestir y traeré el desayuno-  
-No hace falta- te digo -puedo ir al comedor a desayunar-  
-Ni hablar Taichou, tendrá aquí su desayuno-  
-¿No llegarás tarde a la reunión?-  
-Despreocúpate… es a las diez y media y no pasan de las nueve- dices mientras terminas de ponerme los pantalones de tu pijama negra.

-No es mía- te digo  
-¿Uhm?- me preguntas como si no supieras de qué hablo.  
-La pijama… no es mía-  
-Lo sé… Sólo que las tuyas son más ásperas y ajustadas-  
-Ah- te digo como si eso aclarara todo, aunque seamos casi de la misma talla (en cuanto a lo delgado) y tus pijamas y las mías sean de la misma tela. También me has puesto una playera blanca de manga corta y tu sudadera violeta favorita.  
-Iré por el desayuno- dices.

Me quedo recostado en la cama. No me he podido ver en el espejo, pero entiendo el porqué Ichimaru no quiere que vaya a esa reunión. Matsumoto le reclamará, ya que es muy difícil esconder cortadas en la cara y moretones en el cuello. Además de la marca del collar y esposas para bloquear el reiatsu. Aún me encuentro cansado por eso.

-Aquí está el desayuno Shiro-chan- veo que traes una bandeja con té y pan tostado.  
-¿Tú no desayunas?- te pregunto.  
-Desayuné ya- sonríes. ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya? -revisaré que comas todo, luego me iré- asiento.

Desayuno calmadamente mientras tú me observas. Cuando termino me retiras la bandeja. Me arropas y me besas suave en los labios y luego te vas. No sin antes decirme -Regreso al rato Shiro-chan, descansa, por favor- y regalarme esa sonrisa, para nada falsa, que demuestra que aunque sea un poco, te importo.

* * *

_¡Tarán! Bien, este el tercer capítulo... en realidad no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, pero son aceptadas las sugerencias. ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! ¿Un review?_


	4. Invasiones de ¿privacidad?

_Ohaio! Aquí está otro capítulo. Tendré exámenes en algún tiempo. Ya sé, quizás tenga algún tiempo para escribir (justo ahora debería estar terminando mi tarea u_ú), pero en lo que puedo y no puedo, aquí esta la continuación. Disfrutenla! Por cierto, hay una parte en la que cambio de narrador, de Toushiro a Gin, debido a razones que se darán cuenta más adelante. Hasta ahora, es la única vez que ocurre ese cambio de narrador, no creo volver a repetirlo._

* * *

"**Invasiones de… ¿privacidad?"**

Me acurruco en la cama, bajo las cobijas, tratando de mantener un poco el calor. Es cierto que tengo el poder de controlar agua y hielo, pero no por eso dejo de sentir frío justo en este momento. Porque, no es que la temperatura del ambiente haya bajado suficiente como para hacerme temblar sino, la mía ha aumentado lo suficiente como para delirar.

Tu pijama es cómoda y, al igual que tu sudadera, huele a ti. Pero aún cubierto de todas las cobijas y con la cálida sudadera, sigo teniendo frío. Seguro estoy enfermo y tengo fiebre. Debo hacer algo para que me baje, pero en mis condiciones actuales dudo poder moverme aunque sea un poco.

Cierro los ojos, aún más fuerte, ante las fuertes punzadas en mi cabeza. No quiero ni pensar lo que sucederá si intento levantarme. Pero el dolor está matándome. Como puedo, me las arreglo para salir de la cama e ir a la cocina por analgésicos, al menos hasta que llegue Gin.

-Ese idiota de Ichimaru…- susurro cuando al levantarme siento como la habitación da vueltas -ni siquiera pudo dejar analgésicos cerca-

Presintiendo que caeré me voy sujetando de la pared.

Todo va bien hasta que siento una punzada especialmente fuerte, por la que me sujeto de no sé qué cosa de tela que se resbala (se rompe o lo que sea que haya sucedido), y termino en el piso. No puedo ni siquiera levantarme, el mareo es muy intenso y el dolor me ha nublado por completo la vista.

Seguro que estará bien quedarme en el piso hasta que Gin regrese y me encuentre.

* * *

_POV's Gin_

Esa reunión ha sido cansada. He tenido que decir que Shiro-chan… más bien Hitsugaya-taichou se encontraba indispuesto hoy por malestares físicos debido al estrés. Al principio, creí que todos adivinarían que había sido una cuestión completamente diferente al estrés, pero Abarai-fukutaichou fue a abrir la boca diciendo -ya se había tardado demasiado- consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mayoría de tenientes y capitanes.

-¿Se encargará usted, capitán Ichimaru, de decirle de qué hemos hablado en esta reunión?- me dijo el viejo Yamamoto.  
-Nadie más lo soportaría en estas condiciones…- dije sonriendo.

Se habló sobre las investigaciones de Mayuri-taichou y de las irremediables locuras y métodos a los que llegaba para conseguir un poco de información. Está por demás decir que los shinigamis del Seireitei le deben una disculpa ahora al esposo de Kurosaki-kun, el quincy Ishida Uryuu, por la violación a su privacidad, vida íntima _y otras cosas más_ (había dicho el sō-taichou mirando con discreto odio contenido a Mayuri-taichou).

También se nos dieron las nuevas listas de shinigamis, y los días en los que a estos se les asignaría un escuadrón.

-Encárguese de qué ese día el capitán Hitsugaya esté en buenas condiciones, capitán Ichimaru- me dijo Yamamoto casi formando una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo. Estoy seguro de que el viejo sabía la verdadera razón de porqué Shiro-chan no había asistido (poco le faltaba para soltar una carcajada y una mirada reprobatoria después de eso) aunque le estoy muy agradecido por su discreción y silencio.

La reunión terminó hace poco, en resumen. Cada quién se aleja a hacer sus propios asuntos, o lo que sea. Matsumoto e Izuru se dirigen a los respectivos cuarteles de cada escuadrón a supervisar las tareas. Con un asentimiento le agradezco a Izuru que se responsabilice (aunque igual no había demasiado qué hacer, ya que Shiro-chan me negó cualquier contacto físico hasta que el informe mensual de mi escuadrón estuviera a más de tres cuartas partes) y me alejo.

Camino tranquilamente hacia la casa, esperando ver a Shiro-chan dormido, pero al entrar en esta me percato que algo no está completamente bien.

-¡Shiro-chan!- te grito desde la entrada, pero no recibo contestación alguna. Esperando que te encuentres dormido me dirijo hacia la habitación.

Aunque hay algo que… la temperatura en la casa está muy rara. Generalmente hay una temperatura fría (por el reiatsu de Shiro-chan), aunque lo suficientemente tolerable. Ahora se encuentra como alterada. Está demasiado fría pero hay oleadas de calor de vez en cuando. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Toushiro!- te grito al verte en el suelo tirado, no te mueves. Tienes las cortinas encima. Rápidamente corro a ver tu estado. Te toco la frente y me percato de que tienes fiebre. Es por eso el frío (para bajarle la temperatura de su cuerpo, generalmente más frío que el de cualquier otra persona viva) y el calor repentino (la fiebre).

Te levanto y te llevo a la cama. ¿Qué hacías levantado si tenías fiebre? Por medio de una mariposa infernal llamo a Unohana.

-¿Shiro-chan?- te pregunto esperando que escuches. Ya no tengo esa sonrisa. Ojalá no sea nada grave.  
-¿Gin?- dices con la voz suave, y muy, muy ronca.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-Todo me duele... El mundo da vueltas… Y la cabeza me duele mucho, mucho, mucho- te detienes un instante y me "golpeas" con el puño -y esto ha sido toda tu culpa capitán idiota… ¿por qué no dejaste analgésicos en la mesita de noche?- sonrío de nuevo.  
-Gomenasai… Unohana-taichou viene para revisarte-  
-Me pregunto qué es lo que te habrás inventado esta vez…-dices suavemente para quedarte inconsciente de nuevo.

Después de un tiempo, Unohana llega. Ha tocado la puerta y le contesto con un -Adelante- muy suave, para evitar despertarte, ya que no he querido moverte de mi regazo.

Unohana ya conoce el camino. Todas las veces que vino antes de que me explicara exactamente qué es lo que tenía que revisarte cada vez que perdiera el control por tu desobediencia, debieron servir de algo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Ichimaru-taichou?- me pregunta con su parsimoniosa voz.  
-Tiene fiebre- contesto.  
-¿Le ha revisado todo?-  
-Sí-  
-¿Incluso…?-  
-Sí, también ahí- le digo antes de que termine la oración -Tiene un leve desgarre pero le puse lo que me dio y…-  
-Ya veo- hace una pausa -…me temo que tendré que revisarle todo el cuerpo de nuevo. No es normal que haya presentado fiebre, a lo mucho debería estar cansado por eso del bloqueo de reiatsu-

Sí, Unohana lo sabe todo. Sabe que es exactamente lo que te hago cuando me enojo porque me desobedeces. Desde el bloqueo del reiatsu hasta los golpes por no mantenerte quieto. Entre ambos te desvestimos. Te despiertas en el proceso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntas adormilado.  
-Hitsugaya-taichou, voy a revisarlo, no es normal que tenga fiebre-  
-¿Me revisará también '_ahí_'?- preguntas ahora nervioso.  
-Me temo que sí, Hitsugaya-taichou…- volteas tu cara hacia mí mostrándome tus ojos llorosos y tu cara sonrojada.  
-No quiero… Por favor no Unohana-taichou…- siento a mi corazón pegar un brinco.  
-Nee Shiro-chan… por favor, deja que Unohana-taichou te revise, quizás no sea nada grave, pero debemos estar seguros-  
-Bien… pero… quédate a mi lado, no me sueltes- me dices con la voz quebrada en sollozos y ronca.

Unohana te dice que te des la vuelta para empezar a revisar las cortadas.

-Le quitaré estas gasas y le pondré unas nuevas- asientes. Tiemblas de frío.  
-¿En verdad es tan necesario que esté destapado?- te sientes tan mal que has olvidado ser frío y actuar como adulto.  
-Si, Hitsugaya-taichou- responde Unohana amable.

Cuando Unohana termina de revisar la espalda y las heridas de la cadera entonces te volteamos.

-Proseguiremos ahora con las del frente- volvió a hacer lo mismo, inspeccionando con cuidado si tienes alguna infección o algo. Parece ser que por ahora todo está bien.  
-¿Ichimaru-taichou?- me habla en voz baja.  
-¿Uhm?-  
-Tenemos que revisarle el…-  
-No lo diga… Suficiente difícil es ya de por sí…- la interrumpo -Shiro-chan- te murmuro en el oído suavemente -Unohana-sama tiene que revisarte "allí"-  
-No… Gin… por favor… dile que estoy bien… no pasa nada… dile que estoy bien- dices llorando con la garganta casi por completo cerrada.  
-Shiro-chan… lamento que tengas que pasar esto por mi culpa…-  
-No ha sido tu culpa, ha sido mi culpa… yo no obedecí… pero aprendí la lección… ahora dile que se vaya ¡por favor! ¡Ya aprendí mi lección!- lloras aferrado a mi brazo.  
-No hay remedio Shiro-chan… Por favor déjate hacer… Prometo compensarte- sonreí difícilmente  
-¿Lo harás?- me miras tiernamente  
-Hai-  
-Adelante- dices quitándote el bóxer y abriendo las piernas. Te tiemblan las rodillas y las manos

-U-Unohana-sama… le molestaría taparme con una sábana… es que yo… yo no…-  
-No se preocupe Hitsugaya-taichou- te dice usando su capa de capitana para cubrirte las rodillas, como a las embarazadas. Agradeces con la mirada.

Mientras Unohana te revisa tu cierras los ojos sollozando y conteniendo las lágrimas. Murmuras cosas inentendibles de vez en cuando. Luego de repente todo se ha vuelto silencio. Y sigue un grito gutural de tu garganta, ronco, y casi afónico. Para después oler la inconfundible sangre. Lloras. Más alto y más incontrolablemente.

-¡Ya no, ya no, ya no!- le gritas a Unohana con voz chillona -¡Deténgase por favor!- Unohana quita su capa y muestra sus manos manchadas de sangre, junto con una pequeña bolita de algo gelatinoso y rojo. Las sábanas están llenas de sangre también. Tú has perdido la conciencia de nuevo, fatigado por el dolor.  
-Está listo Ichimaru-taichou- me dice Unohana limpiándose las manos y volviendo a colocarse su capa de capitana.

-¿Qué era eso?-  
-Un coagulo de sangre que se había quedado dentro del pequeño Shiro-chan (si, todos te dicen Shiro-chan cuando no puedes oírlos), se estaba descomponiendo dentro de él y causándole una infección. Ya se lo he sacado, pero estará muy lastimado. Procure no darle de comer nada sólido y que tampoco se levante demasiadas veces. Debe permanecer en reposo por, al menos, 2 semanas. Dele esto- me entrega unas pastillas -cada 4 horas, eso le quitará la fiebre y la infección. Recuerde Ichimaru-taichou, dos semanas de reposo mínimo-  
-Me matará- susurré en voz baja.  
-Cambie esas sábanas Ichimaru-taichou, y póngale su pijama de nuevo. Despertara en algunas horas, pero manténgase al pendiente. Mandaré una mariposa infernal cada tanto para saber cómo está-  
-Hai- asentí -arigato Unohana-taichou- ella toma sus cosas y se va de la casa.

* * *

_Bien, que tal les ha parecido? Está algo extraño, la verdad es que los síntomas que puse no concordaban con muchas enfermedades o complicaciones, así que hice algo que sonara más o menos coherente. En lo personal no me ha gustado demasiado el capítulo, asi que... que les parece?_


	5. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

_Bien, este es un capítulo corto... La verdad es que casi no he tenido tiempo para adelantarle demasiado pero, ya tengo una idea de cómo va a ser el final... Bueno, pronto tengo que irme porque me están esperando, asi que, solo dsfruten!  
_

* * *

"**¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

* * *

**

Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado, y adolorido también. Me siento cansado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza (me punza tanto que apenas si puedo ver con claridad e hilar las palabras con apenas la coherencia necesaria). No pienso en nada, ya que no puedo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me siento así? No lo sé. No puedo recordarlo.

Intento moverme para quitarme el peso encima de mí, pero solo siento más opresión sobre mí.

-Iie Shiro-chan- me dice alguien en voz baja, como susurro -te lastimarás de nuevo, no te muevas tan bruscamente- dejo de intentar moverme haciéndole caso a esa voz. Se oye preocupada.  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?- le pregunto a la voz aún sin reconocerla por completo, pero me resulta bastante familiar.  
-Un coagulo- dice la voz, se oye decaída, fría y cálida al mismo tiempo, algo tensa también.  
-¿Ahora está mejor?- le pregunto a la voz, no tanto por saberlo en realidad, sino que estoy convencido de que si sigo escuchando esa voz la podré reconocer.  
-Hai, Shiro-chan- podría jurar que en la pausa que hizo la voz muestra una sonrisa completamente amplia (quizás hasta un poco sarcástica y un tanto falsa) como la de…  
-¿Gin?- pienso en voz alta  
-¿Qué sucede Shiro-chan?- me contesta la voz, la voz de Gin.  
-Mi boca se siente seca…- consigo decirle.  
-¿Quieres un poco de agua?-  
-Te lo agradecería- intento sonreír, pero estoy tan cansado que imagino que solo ha salido una mueca que dista mucho de parecer una sonrisa.  
-Ya vuelvo- dice. Al instante siento como la presión sobre mi cuerpo se va, y también comienzo a sentir algo de frío.

Eso me hace recordar la sensación de frío que tenía antes de sentir mi cuerpo pesado, y la… oh… la patética caída que tuve. Niego fuertemente, pero la cabeza me comienza a punzar y coloco mis dedos sobre mis sienes para detener ese dolor. Llegas.

-¿Estás bien Shiro-chan?- me preguntas nervioso.  
-Hai… solo un mareo-  
-Unohana-taichou ha dicho que tomaras estas pastillas cada cuatro horas- me dices entregándome una capsula roja con blanco junto con un vaso de agua -tómala por favor, hará que te sientas mejor y te quitará el dolor-  
-Hai- te digo lentamente mientras cojo el vaso. Lo llevo a mis labios junto con la pastilla y la trago.

-Deberías descansar un rato más- me dices ya que ha pasado un tiempo sin que digamos nada, recostándote de nuevo en la cama conmigo y abrazándome.  
-¿Qué hora es?- no puedo saber la hora ya que las cortinas están cerradas y la luz no pasa por completo.  
-No deben de pasar de las 3 de la tarde- me dices tranquilo, colocando tu mano fría en mi frente para bajar un poco más la fiebre. Suspiro, eso se siente muy bien.  
-Debería estar trabajando… ¿mi escuadrón está…?-  
-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Habrá tiempo de sobra después para que charlemos. Por ahora, debes dormir Shiro-chan- me dices en el oído suavemente.  
-¿Te quedarás conmigo mientras tanto?- te pregunto haciendo un puchero, con los ojos soñolientos.  
-Por supuesto Shiro-chan… Descansa- me dices dándome un suave beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios, me acaricias suavemente la espalda, dándome un suave masaje, antes de que vuelva a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Como ya dije, es un capítulo corto, pero pronto podrán leer el otro (si todo sale bien para el martes lo subo ^_^_) _¿Un review?_


	6. Te hice el almuerzo

_Bien! No prometí actualizar hoy, pero dije que si todo salía bien hoy subía. Y como han de imaginar, aunque no todo ha salido perfecto me siento satisfecha por ahora. Espero que les guste este capítulo, es algo corto también, pero no ha salido demasiado de mí... y es mi deber como escritora dejar en suspenso a los lectores... disfrutenlo!  
_

* * *

"**Te hice el almuerzo"

* * *

**

Me levanto con la sensación de vacío en el estómago. Lo primero que noto es que tu peso no se siente en la cama, y tu calor tampoco, seguro que te fuiste hace algún rato. Lo segundo es que la luz de la habitación está algo más tenue. Y lo tercero es un terrible dolor en un lugar que no pienso decir (n/a: ù_ú).

Quizás ha sido el sonido del rechinar de la cama el que te ha llamado la atención, pero vienes a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Shiro-chan?- dices al entrar. Me dan ganas de reírme al verte con un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza.  
-¿Estás haciendo labores domésticas?- te digo levantando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.  
-¿Te parece tan raro?- asiento suavemente.  
-Shiro-chan… ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo?- vuelvo a levantar la ceja -bueno… si, te dormiste casi de inmediato y pensé que podría aprovechar para recoger el caos que quedó después de tu caída-  
-… y después de anoche- te recalco.  
-Bueno, si no hubieses estado tan mal de salud, eso te tocaría a ti- te observo molesto, sólo para ocultar mi dolor.

Cuando te molestabas conmigo en las noches y me dejabas herido, mi deber al día siguiente era dejar todo perfecto, y sabes a lo que me refiero con _todo._ Preparar el desayuno, organizar la habitación, recoger todo lo que hubieses utilizado en la noche, limpiar el desorden y hacer parecer que era un día normal.

-Lamento ser tan inútil- te digo notablemente más enojado al ver que tu sonrisa se agranda. Olvidando el vacio en el estómago y haciendo a un lado las ganas de levantarme de la cama, me meto de nuevo en las mantas y me cubro hasta la cabeza.  
-Vamos Shiro-chan… no seas infantil… ¡oh, cierto! Que eres un niño pequeño aún- dices por picarme.  
-Serás…- y es todo lo que sale de mi boca.  
-Shiro-chan, no puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama… yo que te tenía preparado un delicioso almuerzo…-  
-No importa, alguien tan _inútil_ como yo…- pero en ese instante me quitas las mantas de la cabeza y me das un largo beso.  
-¿Seguirás quejándote o vendrás a comer?- simplemente asiento, intentando levantarme, pero tú me levantas en brazos.  
-Unohana me pidió que reposaras… yo te llevaré para que no te lastimes más-  
-Gracias- te digo en voz muy baja a lo que tú contestas con ensanchando tu sonrisa.

* * *

_Y bien? Yo dije que era corto... bastante a mi parecer... pero... el jueves subiré otro más que ya es más largo... Un review? Arigato!_


	7. Culpables y solitarios

_Hola! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo... en realidad no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir y actualizar mis historias... hmph... bueno... Espero que les agrade, y gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo y comentando. Dsifrutenla!  
_

* * *

"**Culpables y solitarios"**

* * *

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- te pregunto cuando veo un vaso con algo verde y baboso en la mesa de la cocina.  
-Es un jugo de nopal, toronja, piña y apio… Es bueno para el corazón y para la circulación de la sangre*-  
-Pensé que iba a comer algo más… ehm… ¿sólido?-  
-Unohana-taichou lo ha prohibido, ella dijo "procure no darle de comer nada solido y que tampoco se levante demasiadas veces"- sonríes.

-Y… ¿debo suponer que esto es comestible?- te digo después de unos momentos.  
-Lo he leído en un libro de jugos saludables- levanto la ceja.  
-Esa cosa se ve asquerosa. No pienso tomármela-  
-He preparado algo para mí también… He pensado en comer lo mismo que tu para que no te sientas mal. He pensado en ser _solidario_ contigo- amplias tu sonrisa.  
-Ni siquiera sabes que es la solidaridad-  
-¡Claro que sé! Es cuando te pones en el lugar del otro-  
-En realidad eso es empatía-  
-Entonces, ¿qué es la solidaridad, señor yo-lo-sé-todo?-  
-Solidaridad es…- comienzo a explicarte, pero sé que es una pérdida de tiempo -olvídalo-

-¿Comerás?-  
-¿Tengo otra opción?- niegas sonriendo. Me acerco el vaso a la boca y me lo bebo de un trago. Lo sabía. Sabe igual de asqueroso que como se ve. Sueltas una carcajada al ver que casi lo escupo. Tu también tienes un vaso con la misma horrible bebida, pero a diferencia de mí, la tomas lentamente, saboreándola incluso.  
-No está tan mal-  
-¿Que no está tan mal? ¿Has tomado lo mismo que yo? ¡La bebida estaba babosa!-  
-Claro, Shiro-chan- simplemente ruedo los ojos.

-Te llevaré a la habitación ahora- me dices más serio.  
-No. No hasta que me digas qué está haciendo mi escuadrón. Donde mañana los encuentre a todos ebrios entonces yo…-  
-Shiro-chan… Me temo que mañana no los vas a encontrar-  
-…les voy a… ¿cómo que no los voy a encontrar?-  
-Para ser precisos son dos semanas las que no…-  
-¿Dos semanas? ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste Ichimaru?- me sujetas de los hombros, evitando que me mueva demasiado.  
-Nada. Tu escuadrón está trabajando, tal cual diste órdenes que hiciera. Tú, eres tú el que no podrá salir de este lugar en al menos dos semanas-  
-… ¿por qué?- te alcanzo a preguntar con un susurro apenas.  
-Tenías un coágulo, y tu desgarre, y la infección, y la fiebre, y los moretones y heridas… En resumen: no puedes salir en dos semanas-  
-Esto ha sido toda tu culpa…- te digo casi llorando  
-Puedo hacer que sean _cuatro_ semanas…- tiemblo. Eres capaz. Por eso ya no prosigo con la discusión.

Después de esto ya no sigue nada. No hacemos ruido y ya hemos terminado de "comer". Tengo ganas de levantarme de la barra de la cocina, pero lo veo casi completamente imposible. ¿Podré llegar a la habitación yo solo?

-¿Qué tanto piensa Hitsugaya-taichou?- me dices con la cara seria, llamándome capitán y hablándome de usted.  
-Quiero ir a la habitación- te digo en un susurro bajo.  
-¿Hemos comenzado tan pronto a tener ganas de tentar a la suerte de nuevo?- levantas una ceja.  
-…A descansar Ichimaru- bajas tu ceja y no dices nada.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que tendré que irme yo solo, así que intento levantarme para irme de la cocina.

-Deje ya de armar drama, taichou- tu sonrisa por poco y se asoma en tus labios, pero tu cara sigue siendo seria -yo lo llevo a _su_ habitación-  
-¿No irás conmigo?-  
-Seguiré acomodando. Tengo que pasar ver a si mi división y la suya no han hecho una fiesta aún por la ausencia de sus capitanes. Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible, Hitsugaya-taichou- sin decir más, me levantas en brazos y me llevas a la cama de nuevo.

Me cubres con las mantas. Te das la media vuelta sin despedirte y sin decir nada más. Se oyen tus pasos en el pasillo y luego el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Y entonces el cuarto se inunda de soledad.

* * *

*La idea de este jugo salió de una noche en la que salí a comprar quesadillas (son una comida típica mexicana que consta de una tortilla doblada rellena de algun guisado o simplemente queso, de ahí viene su nombre "queso+tortilla=quesadilla") y escuche platicar a la mamá de una amiga con la señora que las vendía. Le decía que ella en la mañana tomaba un jugo con todo eso y que quedaba verde y baboso... seguramente sabrá mal, pero en realidad es bueno para lo que mencioné allí arriba. Me pareció buena idea ponerlo.

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya casi la estoy terminando, aunque aun no se como terminarla de relatar bien (ni como segurla ) pero bueno... Arigato! ¿un review?_


	8. Lo lamento

_Ahhhhhhh! Que nervios! El domingo tengo mi examen de selección para la universidad y no estoy completamente segura de que vaya a quedarme en la opción que he pedido. Me muero de los nervios! Aun asi, he decidido que no iba a dejar de actualizar solo porque tengo muchisisisisisisimas cosas que repasar aun ... Bueno, solo queda decirles a todas las personas que han leido que les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews y gracias por seguir la historia, ya casi llega al final... así que, por ahora... Disfruten este capitulo!  
_

* * *

"**Lo lamento"

* * *

**

Desde entonces habrán transcurrido algunas horas. Quizás hayan sido muchas o quizás no. Lo cierto es que no he salido de la cama por todo ese tiempo, y no es como si me interesara. Los deberes como capitán pueden esperar… tengo _dos largas semanas_ para relajarme.

Sea como sea, no has regresado y yo me encuentro solo aquí, con el dolor del cuerpo y la cabeza y el penetrante aroma a sangre impregnándose en mi nariz, mareándome y provocándome nauseas. A pesar de esto, no hago nada por salir de aquí.

Y así está la situación:  
Llevo algún tiempo saliendo contigo. Al principio fueron problemas, problemas y luego amor y amor. Y luego cambió a más problemas y después amor, luego insultos y luego gritos, amenazas mutuas, y luego algo de amor. Para terminar con intercambios esporádicos de muestras de cariño junto con escasas veces públicamente juntos, que terminan arruinándose debido a lo que sucede alrededor.

La nariz me sigue sangrando, pero no hago nada para que se detenga. La cabeza me punza más fuerte aún.

Y no vuelves. Me comienzo a preocupar, y a molestar. Donde me entere que te fuiste con Matsumoto… Aunque no es como si fuera a cumplir con cualquier amenaza que haga. Moriría primero en mis labios bajo el rudo choque de tus dientes con los míos en un intento de beso que me rompería el labio y que desataría ese bajo instinto asesino tuyo.

Me he acostumbrado a eso. Todo ha sido mi culpa.

Comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo adormecido, quizás sea la pérdida de sangre.

-Hitsugaya-taichou, estoy en casa- escucho tu voz avisándome, pero no puedo contestarte, me concentro en que el borboteo de la sangre no afecte mi respiración.  
-¿Hitsugaya-taichou?- preguntas con un leve deje de preocupación en tu voz, se escuchan tus pasos por la casa, dirigiéndote a la habitación. Entras.

En ese momento siento que el tiempo no corre más. No te mueves, ni siquiera escucho tu respiración. No puedo sentir tus movimientos, ni nada.

-¿Shiro-chan? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- te escucho decir en leves murmullos. El tiempo ha vuelto a caminar, y al parecer me he perdido de valiosos instantes en los que has tirado lo que sea que traías en las manos, me has tomado en tus brazos y me sostienes como si me estuviera rompiendo.  
-Fue mi culpa…- digo con pocas fuerzas. El sonido de mi voz se oye apagado debido a la sangre que recorre mi cara y muere en tu sudadera.  
-¿El qué Shiro-chan?-  
-Tú no has hecho que yo me encuentre así… fue mi culpa-  
-No digas eso Shiro-chan… tu sabes que yo…-  
-No- intento levantar más la voz, pero eso me provoca una ligera tos -no has sido tú, he sido yo el que ha desobedecido tus condiciones, todas las veces que he terminado así se hubieran podido evitar… No digas que fuiste tú, si todo este tiempo ha sido m…- siento tus labios sobre los míos, presionando suave pero firme, sin dejarme continuar.  
-Basta Toushiro- dices, abriendo tus ojos y mostrándome tus perfectas irises rojas. Me miras con cara seria y no dices más, sólo me abrazas, yo me aferro más a ti.

-Vamos a cambiarte Shiro-chan, también debes cenar algo- solamente asiento. Y estando en tus brazos me levantas y me acomodas sobre la cama para ir a coger algo de ropa, pero niego instantáneamente, aferrándome más fuerte a ti.  
-¿No?- niego más fuerte -¿cómo tomaré la ropa para cambiarte entonces?- levanto los hombros en señal de ignorancia, pero te abrazo aún más fuerte, dándote a entender que cualquier cosa que hagas lo harás pero conmigo a tu lado -Bien Shiro-chan- dices después de unos momentos. Me levantas con tu brazo izquierdo, dejando libre el derecho para que puedas tomar las cosas y así me llevas hasta el ropero para tomar otra de tus playeras y tus sudaderas.  
-Quiero la negra- te digo cuando estas tomando las sudaderas. Me volteas a ver claramente contrariado.  
-¿La que está rota? Shiro-chan, tengo más sudaderas y tu también, ¿por qué precisamente mi sudadera negra?-  
-Porque esa tiene el aroma a ti cuando me besaste por primera vez- no eres capaz de refutar nada más y tomas esa sudadera.

Me quitas la playera blanca y la sudadera morada, que están manchadas por gotas de sangre. Me pones la playera roja que has tomado y la sudadera negra que he pedido que me pusieras.

-¿Quieres ver televisión antes de dormir?- me preguntas cuando estoy con ropa limpia de nuevo.  
-Pensé que íbamos a cenar…- te digo.  
-Veremos televisión mientras cenamos entonces, ¿nee?-  
-Bien… oye Gin…-  
-Dime Shiro-chan-  
-Te amo-  
-Yo también te amo Shiro-chan- me sostienes de la cintura mientras yo me esfuerzo por caminar hacia la sala, donde esperaré mientras tu preparas la cena.

* * *

_Espero que para "Maru de Kusanagi" haya quedado claro que Gin no se irá del hermoso Shiro-chan... Se enterarán porque nunca lo podra dejar n_ñ... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este corto capítulo, de verdad me estoy esforzando para que el último sea un poco más largo y tengan más que leer... Bueno, es todo por ahora... ¿un review?_


	9. Un intento de última cena

_!Waaah! He pasado el trauma de mi examen de selección (selectividad como diría "Forest") y he de decir que aunque no sé si lo contesté bien, pero estoy tratando de ser positiva y me repito todos los días que si voy a quedarme (ojalá me lo creyera un poco más ù_ú). Bueno, mi amigo Jorgos me dijo que no pasó su examen Toeffel así que no podrá irse a Alemania... y esto ya estaba adelantado... y acaba de llamarme una amiga que esta borracha y sola... uhm... y en la escuela... bueno... ha sido un largo día. De todos modos, no tengo demasiada tarea... y aunque mi cuarto tiene un nivel de mugre muy superior al "muy sucio" de las lavadoras, he hecho un huequito entra tantas cosas para colocar mi laptop y subir este capítulo. Disfrútenlo!  
_

* * *

"**Un intento de última cena"

* * *

**

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres de cenar Shiro-chan?-  
-¿Puedo elegir algo así como pancakes con leche?-  
-Sólo si los quieres como una especie de masa que saldrá de la licuadora-  
-Bueno… entonces que sea solo la leche- intento sonreír, pero no puedo, lo más que sale es una mueca terrible y deformada que solo ha de mostrar cansancio, dolor y algo de mareo.

Me miras un poco acongojado. Mi vista se nubla de a poco y por ratos me punza la cabeza. Sigo sangrando, pero solo por la nariz, seguro será la presión o algo así.

-¿Por qué no te sientas mientras tu leche está lista?-  
-Gin… tengo un poco de frío… ¿podrías traerme algo con que cubrirme?- contesto ignorando tu pregunta anterior. Te veo a los ojos, sujetándome de tu cintura porque siento que caeré.  
-Claro Shiro-chan- me dejas recostado en el sillón y desapareces por el pasillo que lleva a nuestra habitación. Regresas al poco rato trayendo dos almohadas y una manta de color azul marino.  
-Te pondré la almohada e iré a preparar la cena, quédate aquí Shiro-chan… ¿quieras que prenda la televisión?- yo niego suavemente con los ojos cerrados.  
-Quisiera estar en silencio- no dices nada, pero seguramente asientes. Entonces te escucho girar sobre ti mismo y dirigirte a la cocina, donde pones dos teteras: una con agua y manzanilla para que tomes un té, y otra con leche para mí.

Regresas mientras las bebidas se calientan. Te acomodas a mi lado y me abrazas.

-¿Shiro-chan? ¿Sucede algo?- me dices al ver que permanezco quieto y callado. Niego de nuevo.  
-La cabeza me duele… ya pasará- no pareces creerme pero no dices nada más, solo te quedas allí, acariciando mi cabello y sujetándome por la cintura, mi cabeza descansa _en ese __hueco tuyo que me resulta tan cómodo, ese cerca de tu pecho pero que aún podría llamarse tu hombro_.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato a mi parecer. Justo es cuando pienso que si no se quemará la leche cuando te levantas para irla a revisar. Escucho tu voz, no identifico bien lo que dice, pero seguro que es que ya vas a servir el té y la leche, que te espere aquí y que no tardarás.

Escucho tus pasos acercarse de nuevo hacia donde estoy. Abro los ojos lentamente. Te veo colocando una bandeja con dos tazas en la mesa de la sala.

-La cena está servida Shiro-chan- dices sonriendo, falsamente como siempre, intentando ocultar tu preocupación o algo así.  
-Gracias Gin- te digo en un susurro. Tomas mi taza en tus manos y la acercas a las mías.  
-Ten cuidado… Está caliente-  
-Está perfecto para este clima- menciono a nadie en particular antes de darle un sorbo a la taza. Suspiro satisfecho ante el buen sabor de la bebida.  
-Que bien que te agrade Shiro-chan- dices a tu vez dándole un sorbo a tu té.  
-¿Es té de mandarina?- te pregunto al notar el aroma de tu taza.  
-¿Mandarina? Mandarina no Shiro-chan, manzanilla-  
-Justo eso fue lo que dije Gin-  
-Si… Shiro-chan… es té de manzanilla- escucho tu voz un tanto alerta, pero no te comento nada sobre eso, y continuamos cenando en silencio, ya que yo te pedí no prender la televisión. Pasando unos momentos veo como te levantas del sillón.

-Llamaré a Unohana-taichou… no tardaré- dices dejando tu té sobre la mesita.  
-¿Te sientes mal Gin?- pregunto nervioso.  
-No Shiro-chan… es solo una duda que me ha surgido de repente- dices esquivando mi mirada  
-Oh bien… en ese caso… no tardes… hace frío- paso por alto ese deje de alerta en tu voz, ocultando mi vista en la taza con leche.  
-No te preocupes Shiro-chan-

Te alejas a paso calmado hacia la cocina. Allí tomas el teléfono y llamas a Unohana-taichou. No logro escuchar lo que dices porque hablas en murmullos bajos, pero tal como prometiste no has tardado mucho. Pero, cuando regresas, tu ceño esta fruncido y no muestras la característica sonrisa de siempre. Estás _demasiado _serio.

-¿Sucedió algo?- te pregunto inquieto.  
-No es nada Shiro-chan- dices devolviendo la sonrisa a tu rostro -deberíamos ir a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo-  
-Pero yo no tengo sueño…- hago un puchero  
-Pero tú has dormido todo el día Shiro-chan- dices algo divertido  
-¡¿Todo el día?- te digo haciendo sonar mi voz un poco ofendida.  
-Bueno… _casi_ todo el día... Pero yo no Shiro-chan, he estado ajetreado cuidándote… también fui a ver nuestros escuadrones… necesito un breve descanso-  
-En ese caso tu deberías dormir, puedo permanecer un rato yo solo, después iré a dormir-  
-No puedes caminar tu solo Shiro-chan-  
-No te preocupes por eso Gin… necesito un poco de autonomía- sonrío levemente.  
-Bueno Shiro-chan… cualquier cosa sólo grítame, ¿está bien?- dices algo desconfiado.  
-Bien Gin-

Diciendo esto, tú te retiras a nuestra habitación, de donde, poco después, provienen los ruidos de alguien que busca su ropa de cama para poder ir a dormir. Yo me quedo fuera, en la sala, viendo la luna por el ventanal, sintiendo cálida su fría luz.

Siento lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, pero lo atribuyo al dolor y al clima (después de todo, mucha gente llora, se deprime y hasta se suicida en invierno). Continúo observando la noche, mientras me levanto lentamente y camino con pasos poco seguros hasta llegar a la silla que se encuentra al lado de la ventana, donde me siento y permanezco allí, esperando a que el sueño me entre.

Esta cena con Gin no ha sido como las otras. Esas en donde me grita insultos o me dice que si ya estoy listo para ir a la cama o, peor aún, esas en donde ni siquiera nos dirigimos una mirada de odio, amor, o de cualquier cosa, simplemente nos ignoramos como extraños o como seres que no existieran.

Cuando dormimos, esas cenas siempre tenían desenlaces similares. Cuando él gritaba insultos terminaba herido, golpeado, atado a la cama y violado; cuando me decía que si ya estaba listo para ir a la cama era una persona dulce y romántica; cuando éramos dos extraños Gin dormía en la sala y yo en la habitación después de haber recogido mis platos. A la mañana siguiente de esas noches, Gin ya no estaba en casa y su plato aún seguía en la mesa de la cocina.

Giro la vista hacia el reloj de la pared. Son las doce menos quince. Me levanto de la silla algo sorprendido de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, y me dirijo a la habitación, dando pasos lentos y pausados, trastabillando de vez en cuando, pero con cuidado para no caerme y no tener que despertarte.

Después de algunos largos minutos llego a la habitación, donde ya estás dormido. Me acomodo justo a tu lado. _No pierdes tu calor corporal a pesar de estar casi destapado_. _Y yo, en cambio, me encuentro tan frío como el hielo_, por lo que me abrazas instintivamente dentro de tu sueño, y yo sólo me dejo hacer.

Después de pasado un rato, me quedo dormido, aún sintiendo ese dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

* * *

_!Tará! ¿Que tal ha estado? ¿Ha estado bien el cpítulo? Bueno, temo decirles que este es el capítulo penúltimo de la historia. ¿Quién quiere saber el final de nuestro hermoso Shiro-chan y de Gin? Bueno, no dejen de leer y pronto lo sabrán. Quisiera agradecer a Maru de Kusanagi que es la que ha estado leyendo mi historia y dejando comentarios en casi todos los capítulos (me parece que el único que no tiene su comentario es el cuarto) y a mi primito! Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tantos y tantos reviews! (los reviews me hacen una persona feliz ^_^) Así que hagan feliz a la autora... ¿un review?  
_


	10. Y es así como comienza el fin

_Gomenasai! No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para subir el fin de la historia... pero como prometí, es el capítulo más largo que hay en ella. Tengo la tentación de escribir un epílogo, epro depende de lo que ustedes me digan para que yo lo publique... Bueno, debo de aclarar antes de cualquier cosa que lo más seguro es que el diagnóstico esté mal (si hay algun doctor o enfermera que lo lea me matará, lo sé) así que pido que no critiquen eso. Bueno... dejando de lado mis patéticas excusas, agradezco que hayan leído hasta acá y espero que les guste el final de la historia. ARIGATO!  
_

* * *

"**Y así es como comienza el fin"

* * *

**

Me levanto de nuevo. Otra vez te encuentras a mi lado, pero estás sentado en lugar de estar recostado, y, hasta hace poco, me estabas observando dormir. No dices nada, solo acaricias mi cabello con actitud parsimoniosa, como si tuvieras miedo a dañarme.

Te miro un poco confuso, pero me mantengo en silencio ante lo confortable de las caricias. Justo así, sin decir nada, me instas a levantarme para tomar un baño contigo, a lo que yo niego suavemente, pues la cabeza me duele y me siento mareado. Me levantas en brazos y aún así me llevas.

En esta ocasión, me desvistes y te desvistes casi al mismo tiempo y nos metemos juntos a la regadera. Me das un baño rápido y salimos sin que la espuma del jabón te toque siquiera. Nos cubres a ambos con una misma toalla y salimos, yo aún sigo entre tus brazos.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al dormitorio tomas la ropa que nos pondremos y entonces me llevas a la cama. Te vistes rápidamente con el haori de los shinigamis y me vistes a mí con el mío también. Te colocas la capa de capitán y me colocas la mía. Encima de eso una manta de color negro.

Me vuelves a levantar en brazos y nos dirigimos a la cocina en donde el desayuno ya está esperando.

-¿Saldremos a algún lugar Gin?-  
-Si Shiro-chan… tenemos algunas cosas que hacer-  
-¿Ha pasado algo malo?- pero no contestas nada más mientras me acercas la taza de té. Yo no insisto tampoco y bebo la bebida calmadamente.

Justo después de eso me llevas en brazos de nuevo a velocidad de shunpō, a no sé donde exactamente.

El primer lugar donde nos detenemos es en mi división. Has ido a recoger no sé qué papeles de allí, pero salimos tan rápidamente como entramos. Después de eso llegamos donde tu división. Entramos y, aunque te entretienes un poco más, salimos rápido igualmente, con tu semblante serio aún. Por último llegamos al lugar de la cuarta división.

-¿Ha sucedido algo con Unohana-taichou?- digo intrigado, escondiendo mi cara en tu cuerpo.  
-Una revisión Shiro-chan- de inmediato mis ojos comienzan a soltar lágrimas, que recorren mis mejillas y se pierden en tu pecho.  
-¿Permanecerás a mi lado?-  
-_Siempre_ Shiro-chan- al escuchar tu respuesta a mi pregunta entonces me siento un poco más seguro, asiento casi imperceptiblemente y entramos. Unohana-taichou ya nos está esperando en la entrada.

-Hitsugaya-taichou…- me dice con su voz apacible -¿cómo se encuentra hoy?-  
-Terriblemente confundido… ¿por qué estoy aquí?-  
-Seguramente el capitán Ichimaru ya le habrá comentado algo acerca de una revisión…-  
-Así que es verdad después de todo… Pues me siento perfecto, no es necesario que me revise- digo un tanto alterado.  
-Lo que voy a revisar no es precisamente lo que está pensando- dice después de observarme por unos instantes.  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es entonces?-  
-Me han comentado que usted siempre ha sufrido de serios dolores de cabeza, cambios bruscos de carácter, algunos delirios paranoicos… Todo eso que siempre hemos atribuido a su stress, Hitsugaya-taichou-  
-¿Y qué? ¿No es causado por el stress?-  
-Ichimaru-taichou me dijo ayer que usted ha sufrido de un intermitente dolor de cabeza que no se le ha quitado a pesar de la fuerte medicina que le he recetado…- Unohana-taichou permanece unos instantes meditando si decir algo o no, pero lo atribuyo a que realmente es una alucinación mía debido al dolor.  
-Bueno… no veo porque eso…-  
-Hitsugaya-taichou… me temo que tendremos que hacerle una tomografía- abro un poco más los ojos por la impresión, pero después me recompongo.  
-Está bien- digo secamente, aun en los brazos de Gin.

-Hanatarou… tráele una silla de ruedas a Hitsugaya-taichou y llévalo a una de las habitaciones para prepararlo… Le haremos una tomografía y algunos estudios de sangre- el chico que responde a nombre de Hanatarou aparece de inmediato con la dichosa silla, donde, renuentemente, Gin me sienta. Hanatarou me guía a la habitación donde permaneceré el tiempo necesario, con Gin detrás de él.  
-Habitación 1210- avisa Hanatarou para que sepa mi número de habitación -por favor, Hitsugaya-taichou… ¿podría quitarse su haori y ponerse esta bata?- me ofrece una bata de color blanca.  
-Yo lo ayudaré a ponérsela- le dice Gin. Hanatarou le entrega la bata y entonces anuncia que se retira.  
-Regresaré en unos momentos… traeré unas formas que debe de llenar y lo necesario para que lo preparemos para su estudio, taichou- asiento mientras Gin me está comenzando a quitar el haori que me puso hace poco.

Cuando la bata ya está en su lugar, Gin me da un ligero beso en los labios que no me da tiempo a responder porque llega Hanatarou.

-Hitsugaya-taichou… estas son las formas que necesita llenar…- me dice entregándome unos papeles, en unos piden mis datos como nombre, edad, tipo de sangre… y en otros en los que se me informa el procedimiento y estudios a los que seré sometido, así como lo necesario para realizarme ese estudio. Después de darles una breve leída -el papeleo es lo que más puede hartarme del trabajo como capitán- los firmo y se los entrego a Hanatarou.  
-Como ya vio, Hitsugaya-taichou, necesitamos que ayune por 8 horas. Al término de éste tiempo le sacaremos la sangre que es necesaria para las pruebas bioquímicas y procederemos a hacer la tomografía… Así que relájese, tal vez sería bueno que durmiese un poco- asiento débilmente mientras veo como Hanatarou se retira.

Gin no ha dicho nada, pero permanece a mi lado. Se ha quedado callado, acariciando mi mano.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que te harán Shiro-chan?- preguntas.  
-Gin… mejor revisa tú… no creo poder pronunciar todo eso…-  
-Pero, Shiro-chan…-  
-Gin, por favor…- te pido -me duele la cabeza- sólo asientes y tomas las hojas que te estoy entregando.  
-Aquí dice que te van a hacer una TC, tomografía computarizada… una cisternografía con hidrosolubles, ¡ah! Una CCTC… Una cisternografía en RMN, una radiografía de cráneo, una biopsia de corteza cerebral y te harán un análisis de β2-transferrina… uhm… se oye muy complejo, ¿nee Shiro-chan?- yo sólo asiento ante todo lo que acabas de decir, no entendiendo nada.  
-Quisiera dormir un rato Gin…- te digo.  
-Deberías Shiro-chan, parece ser que tendrás un largo día hoy- sonríes.  
-¿Tú que harás mientras?-  
-Estaré por aquí, no te preocupes- pasado un momento, cierro mis ojos y sintiendo un profundo cansancio me duermo.

* * *

-Hitsugaya-taichou- escucho en un murmullo. Aún tengo los ojos cerrados, parece ser que no podré dormir mucho. -Hitsugaya-taichou-  
-Déjame a mí… ¿Shiro-chan?-  
-¿Gin? ¿Qué sucede?- digo algo contrariado.  
-Ya han pasado las 8 horas de ayuno. Hanatarou te llevará a hacerte tus estudios-  
-¿Hitsugaya-taichou? ¿Puede ponerse de pie para subir a la silla de ruedas?-  
-Si… No… No sé- digo, sin saber que responder, Gin no me ha dejado caminar desde ayer que regresé de cenar. Hanatarou parece meditar algo.  
-¿Ichimaru-taichou? ¿Le importaría ayudarme?- te pregunta Hanatarou.  
-No, en absoluto, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?-  
-Por favor cárguelo hasta la silla de ruedas, tenga cuidado porque podría presentar una hemorragia de nuevo- asientes, y me levantas, después me sientas en la silla de ruedas.  
-¿Hitsugaya-taichou? ¿Me escucha?- asiento en respuesta -¿logra entender lo que le pregunto?- vuelvo a asentir -voy a sacarle muestras de sangre para realizar pruebas bioquímicas, ¿podría permitirme su brazo derecho? Sólo necesitaré 3 muestras- extiendo mi brazo para que le coloque la liga con la cuál va a sacarme sangre. Coloca la aguja en mi vena y enseguida va llenando los tubos con mi sangre. -Es todo, Hitsugaya-taichou… ahora lo llevaré a radiología a que le tomen unas radiografías, ¿entendido?- asiento.

Me lleva por un pasillo contigo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Bajamos en el elevador y llegamos a radiología, donde se encuentra Unohana-taichou esperándome.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hitsugaya-taichou?-  
-Cansado…- contesto con la mayor frialdad posible.  
-Tomaremos unas radiografías craneales, y después lo llevaremos a la sala de tomografías-  
-Bien- digo finalmente. Gin intenta pasar, pero Hanatarou le dice que debe esperar afuera. Gin hace una mueca divertida, algo frustrado, pero al final solo mueve los labios como diciéndome "Te estaré esperando" y sonrío débilmente.

Unohana me acomoda para tomarme las radiografías. De frente, de perfil de un lado y de otro y de espaldas. Cuando terminamos me saca de allí. Gin sigue afuera, y vuelve a acompañarme a la sala donde tomarán la tomografía.

Entre Gin y Hanatarou me levantan de la silla de ruedas y me acomodan en la "plancha", o así escuché que le dijeron. Hanatarou me indica que debo seguir las indicaciones de su voz y las de Isane, y que si en algún momento siento alguna anomalía que no dude en decírselas. Me dice que permanezca quieto para no afectar el resultado.

-Ichimaru-taichou… debo pedirle de nuevo que salga de aquí…- le dice Hanatarou.  
-Lo sé, lo sé…- dices un poco enfadado, pero te giras a verme -Te estaré esperando Shiro-chan- y me das un suave beso en los labios, saliendo seguidamente de la sala.

Cuando Gin sale, Hanatarou me indica que Isane vendrá a inyectarme un reactivo para poder ver si existe alguna cosa extraña en mi cerebro. Cuando llega Isane, me habla dulcemente.

-Hola, Hitsugaya-taichou… Tengo que inyectarle esto, son hidrosolubles, los necesitamos para su estudio, ¿bien?- me indica mostrándome una jeringa con una sustancia transparente. Asiento por billonésima vez en el día. Lo inyecta y hace que la plancha se mueva para que quede dentro del dichoso aparato. Ella se retira, junto con Hanatarou y a los pocos instantes escucho su voz.  
-Hitsugaya-taichou… vamos a comenzar con el estudio, escuchará un pequeño zumbido, pero es algo normal. Sólo tranquilícese- en efecto, la maquina hizo un leve ruido, pero no era molesto, ya que no me indicaban nada, comencé a quedarme dormido y para cuando desperté el estudio ya había terminado.  
-Por hoy es todo, para dentro de unas cuantas horas tendremos los resultados. Mientras tanto, Hanatarou lo llevará a su habitación, descanse por favor- diciendo esto, me bajó de la plancha y entre ella y Hanatarou me subieron a la silla de ruedas. Gin está afuera cuando salgo. Se levanta de la silla en cuánto me ve.  
-Lo estamos llevando a su habitación por ahora, sus resultados de los estudios de hoy estarán para hoy por la noche- te informa Hanatarou. Tu solo das una cabezada seca de forma afirmativa.

Al llegar a la habitación me vuelven a colocar en la cama.

-¿Puedo dormir Gin?- te pregunto.  
-Claro Shiro-chan- me dices mostrándome tu sonrisa.

Me he quedado dormido en poco tiempo. He tenido sueños de formas y figuras donde predomina el lila y el rojo, junto con morado y blanco. Una voz me repite una pregunta "_Toshirou, ¿a qué hora comienza el fin? Toshirou, ¿a qué hora es el fin?". _Me siento como oprimido hasta que logro salir de ese lugar, incorporándome en la camilla para percatarme que no son más que como las seis de la tarde.

Giro mi cabeza para ver si en la habitación se encuentra Gin, pero no logro verlo. Parece ser que ha salido por un momento aprovechando que dormía, así que no me preocupo demasiado. El tiempo parece pasar con lentitud y me pierdo en la blancura de la pared del hospital hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y mostrar a Gin.

Lo noto raro, parece un poco más decaído, serio incluso, pero aún tiene su sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Gin? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- levantas la cara hacia mí, mostrándome tu mirada rubí.  
-¿Tendría que pasar algo Shiro-chan?- me dices con voz inusualmente intranquila.  
-No… es sólo que… te ves… diferente-  
-Una noche sin sueño Shiro-chan… a la gente acostumbran salirle ojeras y parece ser más grande de lo que es…- me regalas una sonrisa más amplia, sin cerrar tus ojos todavía.  
-Debe ser eso Gin…- te sientas a mi lado en la camilla y me acaricias la mano izquierda.  
-¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora Gin?-  
-Nos iremos a casa Shiro-chan, debes recuperarte y ver a tu división-  
-¿Ya no me harán más estudios?-  
-No Shiro-chan… Unohana-taichou ha dicho que… solo ha sido estrés- me parece escuchar un deje de duda en tu voz, pero lo ignoro.  
-¡Ah bien! Pensé que sería algo más serio… Entonces ¿todo sigue como antes?-  
-Así es Shiro-chan… sólo esperamos a que Unohana-taichou venga a darte el alta… después nos iremos a casa y seguiremos _como siempre-_

Unohana-taichou entra en ese momento. Ella también se ve un poco deprimida, pero atribuyo la misma causa que me ha dicho Gin para su propia cara fatigada.

-¿Tampoco ha tenido una buena noche Unohana-taichou?-  
-En definitiva Shiro-chan…-  
-Es Hitsugaya-taichou- digo algo molesto por el sobrenombre que sólo usa Gin.  
-…la vida de un médico es muy ajetreada- me dice dirigiéndome una sonrisa.  
-¿No tengo nada grave entonces?-  
-…N-no Hitsugaya-taichou… ha sido el estrés… Sólo necesito darle el alta y podrá ir a casa de nuevo. Le he dado las instrucciones de cuidado a Ichimaru-taichou, no es necesario que se preocupe por nada, yo estaré al tanto de usted…-  
-Bien… si eso es todo, ¿puedo irme ya?-  
-Claro, Hanatarou lo ayudará a cambiarse y entonces podrá irse…- vuelve a darme una sonrisa cansada.

En efecto, Hanatarou llega al instante con mi ropa. Y no, no es mi haori, sino una de las pijamas de Gin y la sudadera negra de nuevo, junto con una playera gris. También trae uno de tus abrigos.

-¿Necesita ayuda para vestirlo Ichimaru-taichou?- te pregunta Hanatarou  
-No, está bien- contestas.

Unohana-taichou y Hanatarou se retiran después de asentir y tú comienzas a quitarme la bata del hospital y a ponerme la pijama. Me colocas también tu abrigo.

-¿Es muy necesario Gin?-  
-Afuera llueve Shiro-chan… y no porque seas el capitán de la décima división, con la zampakutou de hielo más poderosa quiere decir que no te resfriarás si te mojas- asiento como respuesta. Me levantas en brazos y no me quejo por ello. Afuera, Unohana-taichou y Hanatarou nos están esperando.

Tú y Unohana se miran con sonrisa cómplice, asintiendo entre ustedes, pero no importa más. Iremos a casa.

* * *

_**Algunas semanas después…**_

-¡Gin! ¡Gin! Levántate Gin… hoy tenemos cita con Unohana-taichou…-  
-Estás muy hiperactivo hoy, ¿nee Shiro-chan?-  
-¡Me dará una paleta! ¡Vamos Gin!-  
-¿Ni siquiera me dejarás darme un baño? Lo que es más… ¿ya te bañaste tú?-  
-Gin… anda, tenemos que ir con Unohana-taichou…-  
-Vamos pues Shiro-chan… ¡pero del baño no te libras!- me levantas y me llevas al baño, donde llenas la tina. Nos damos un baño mientras jugamos con Hyorinmaru-kun (un curioso patito de goma) y Shinsō-san (un pulpo de hule). Al terminar el baño salimos y me dirijo a la habitación donde la ropa ya está lista.

-Gin… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que usar esa horrible ropa negra?-  
-Ya te lo he dicho Shiro-chan… mi trabajo me lo indica así…-  
-Pero hoy no vas a trabajar… ¿tienes que usarla hoy también?-  
-Tendremos paletas extra en el hospital si la llevo…- sonríes.  
-Bueno… si es así…- y no digo nada más mientras me coloco un pantalón deportivo un poco holgado color azul marino, junto con una playera verde esmeralda y una sudadera verde, junto con unos tenis negros.

Caminamos hasta el hospital donde se encuentra Unohana-taichou.

-¡Shiro-chan! ¿Qué tal estás hoy?- me dice Unohana-taichou cuando llegamos.  
-¡Bien!... Gin dijo que si traía su horrible ropa del trabajo me darías una paleta extra… ¿eso es cierto?-  
-Así es Shiro-chan… ¿de qué sabor serán esta ocasión?-  
-¿Qué tal sandía… y oh… sandía?-  
-Shiro-chan… siempre pides de sandía… pronto dejarás a los demás pacientes sin paletas de sandía- me dice Gin.  
-No es así, ¿cierto Unohana-taichou?-  
-Cierto Shiro-chan… ¿Estás listo para la revisión de rutina?- asiento sonriendo mientras disfruto mi paleta de sandía. -Adelante entonces- Gin me acompaña a la puerta de los rayos X. Cuando han terminado con las placas, tenemos que ir con la chica de cabello blanco, es muy linda.

-¡Hola Shiro-chan! ¿Cómo estás?-  
-Bien-  
-¿Estás listo para la sesión de hoy?-  
-Hai-  
-Muy bien, comenzamos… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-  
-Toshirou- contesto tranquilo.  
-¿Recuerdas tu apellido?- asiento -¿Puedes decírmelo?-  
-Hitsugaya-  
-¿Cuál es el nombre de él?- me dice señalando a Gin.  
-Se llama Gin-  
-¿Recuerdas cuál es su apellido?- dudo por un momento y luego lo recuerdo.  
-…Ichimaru-  
-Bien Shiro-chan… ¿cuál es tu trabajo?-  
-Los jóvenes no trabajan…- contesto algo ofendido con la pregunta. Gin y la chica de cabello blanco niegan cabizbajos.  
-¿Quién es Hyorinmaru?-  
-¿Te refieres a Hyorinmaru-kun? Es mi patito de hule-  
-¿Sabes quién es Shinsō?-  
-Shinsō-san es el pulpo de Gin-  
-Bien Shiro-chan… sabes lo que sigue… te mostraré algunas fotos de personas que conoces y me dirás su nombre, ¿está bien?-  
-Claro-

Las fotos comienzan a pasar. Algunas me resultan familiares, otras sé quiénes son pero no recuerdo sus nombres (en estas Gin y la chica de cabello blanco me ayudan a recordar), de otras sé sus nombres, a algunas más no las conozco.

-Para terminar… ¿tu nombre completo es…?-  
-Hitsugaya Toshirou-  
-¿… recordarás para la siguiente visita que eres un shinigami?- asiento -¿el capitán de la décima división Hitsugaya-taichou?- vuelvo a asentir.  
-Iré por tus medicamentos Shiro-chan, no tardo- me dices antes de que termine la revisión de hoy.

-Entonces, ¿estará bien que te diga Hitsugaya-taichou?-  
-No… dime Shiro-chan-  
-Bien Shiro-chan… nos vemos en dos semanas-  
-Está bien- asiento feliz.

Salgo caminando y encuentro a Gin afuera. Trae las cajas de todas las pastillas que debo tomar. No estoy muy seguro para que sirvan, pero Unohana-taichou me ha dicho que me harán bien en mi crecimiento.

-¿Podremos hacer algo entretenido hoy Gin?-  
-¿A qué te refieres con entretenido Shiro-chan?-  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero Gin…-  
-Pareciera ser que nunca te cansas de eso…- sonríes cansadamente cómo has estado haciendo desde que recuerdo.  
-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy adicto a ti…- te regalo una sonrisa.

Unohana-taichou llega para decirle a Gin los resultados de los análisis y la próxima fecha de ellos.

-Ichimaru-taichou… ¿podría venir un momento por favor?-  
-Seguro- le dices a Unohana-taichou y después te diriges a mí -Ahora vuelvo Shiro-chan- yo asiento y te sonrío aun más.

Pasados unos largos minutos dices que es hora de retirarnos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa preparas algo de comer junto con las cápsulas de color azul con blanco que siempre van acompañadas con un vaso de agua natural. Te sientas a mi lado, comiendo lo mismo que yo. Esta vez has preparado ensalada de lechuga y pera con base de helado y fajitas de carne de soya con salsa de queso.

Mientras pasa la tarde tú lees un libro y yo veo por la ventana como caen algunos copos de nieve. Ocasionalmente me das una mirada de reojo y luego devuelves tu mirada a tu libro. Yo camino por la casa todo el rato explorando todos los rincones y descubriendo siempre cosas nuevas.

Cuando llega la noche vamos a la habitación. Comienzas a desvestirme sutilmente mientras haces lo mismo contigo. Tus caricias cubren mi cuerpo, mientras siento la temperatura del ambiente elevarse.

Me besas mientras tus dedos comienzan a descender. Te separas un poco de mí y me acercas tres de tus dedos a mi boca, los cuales lamo sutilmente hasta que están llenos de saliva. Vuelves a besarme acercando tus dedos a mi entrada y metiendo primero uno y girándolo en círculos. Conforme ves que me acostumbre metes otro y luego otro más. Luego los retiras, sustituyéndolo por tu miembro. Duele un poco, pero me gusta.

Comienzas un ritmo cadencioso hasta que siento que nuestros vientres se llenan de una sustancia pegajosa y que tú me llenas de ti.

Lentamente te retiras y te acuestas a mi lado, mientras yo me quedo dormido, observando las cicatrices que tengo en mis brazos y mi torso. No sé porqué están allí, no lo recuerdo, pero puedo decir que a tu lado soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

_POV'S Gin_

Te has quedado dormido de nuevo, me gusta cuando duermes. A decir verdad, no sé si me gusta cuando estás despierto desde que ya no eres la misma persona. Unohana-taichou ha dicho hoy que no tardarás mucho en terminar de perder lo poco que te queda de memoria. No quiero verte sufrir Shiro-chan. No quiero ver como cada día vas perdiendo tu personalidad. No quiero recordar que todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

Te acaricio lentamente el cabello mientras el sueño te vence y me vence a mi también, mientras en mis pesadillas y recuerdos la conversación de esta tarde se repite.

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede Unohana-taichou?-  
-Tengo malas noticias Ichimaru-taichou… Las radiografías de Shiro-chan muestran que su tumor ha crecido, no podemos hacer nada más…-  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-  
-Ichimaru-taichou… Shiro-chan perderá su memoria pronto. No presentará más sangrado porque se han bloqueado los canales por donde puede sangrar… Pero lo más seguro es que no pueda reconocer a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo… Pasará algún tiempo, pero no es demasiado, Isane y yo hemos calculado a lo máximo 5 años. Verá cómo gradualmente Shiro-chan confundirá más las palabras y olvidará el nombre de las cosas. No podemos darle terapia… Sea paciente con él.-  
-¿Shiro-chan olvidará todo?-  
-Así es… Lamento demasiado esto, pero su memoria no durará mucho más. El tumor ha crecido demasiado-  
-¿Sufrirá?-  
-No, no lo hará-  
-Bueno… supongo que eso será suficiente-

* * *

Tará! Bueno, espero no haber decepcionado sus expecttivas de la historia, y decirles gracias de nuevo! Tengo la idea de explicar porque el tumor en el peilogo, asi que si gustan... Bueno, gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias por leer... ¿un review?_


	11. Epílogo

_¡Wooow! Después de algún tiempo por fin pude encontrar la inspiración para este epílogo. Ya tenía formulada la idea, pero no había podido plasmarla... Creo que quedo bien, aunque un tanto confusa. A todos mis lectores, ¡gracias, mil gracias por leer mi historia! ¡Gracias por sus reviews igualmente! Bueno... no los entretengo más... ¡Disfrutenlo!  
_

* * *

**Epílogo**

-¡Taichou! ¡Taichou!- grita una chica rubia que va entrando a la casa corriendo mientras estamos sentados en el sofá. Es de proporcionas voluminosas y voz algo infantil.  
-_Creo que hablar de tú Gin…_- te digo en voz baja volteándote a ver.  
-Por extraño que te parezca Shiro-chan… esa chica te busca a ti- me dices con cara seria.  
-_No, yo no saber quién ella ser… vas y correrla… para que así pueda calla y dejar mi terminar_- te digo de forma seria mientras regreso a mi dibujo. Suspiras de forma audible pero te levantas y vas con ella.

* * *

_POV's Gin_

-Rangiku-kun… Hitsugaya-taichou ya no está, ni estará jamás, entiéndelo por favor… ahora solo queda Shiro-chan- Rangiku me ve con una mirada confundida y luego molesta.  
-Bueno, todo esto es tu culpa para empezar Gin- esta contestación me quita el aliento.  
-No… no hay forma en la cual negar eso… pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por el que fue tu taichou- Rangiku se queda pensativa un momento y luego hace un puchero gracioso, después me contesta  
-Aún sigo culpándote por esto, lo sabes, ¿no?- y se va.  
-Lo sé, yo lo sigo haciendo también…-

Rangiku camina hacia donde está Toshirou y se acerca a él.

-¡Shiro-chan! No te acuerdas de mí, pero soy una de tus amigas… Me llamo Rangiku y estuvimos juntos en un grupo de…-  
-_¿Tú conmigo en escuela? ¿No muy vieja?_-  
-Bueno Shiro-chan… El tiempo aquí corre diferente para todos, pero tenemos la misma edad tú y yo. Yo tengo que retirarme, pero si ocupas algo no olvides en que pueden buscarme, ¿nee?-  
-_Bien Ran-gi-ku, gracias_- Toshirou baja la mirada hacia su dibujo mientras Rangiku se va. Nunca nadie le dice adiós a Toshirou más, es como si tuvieran miedo de que al despedirse de él, fuera a desaparecer y no lo verían jamás.

Me acerco y le ofrezco uno de los caramelos que me trajo Ukitake-taichou.

-_Ser de Juu-chan, ¿cierto?_- casi me dan ganas de llorar al escuchar ser tan amable. Ya no es más Hitsugaya-taichou, del que me enamoré, ahora sólo queda Shiro-chan, el que se enamoró de mí.  
-Así es Shiro-chan, ¡que buena memoria!-  
-_Yo ser listo… no mi insultes_-  
-No lo hago Shiro-chan… termínatelo rápido, pues ya es hora de dormir- veo el reloj. Exactamente cinco para las siete. Es temprano. Hitsugaya Toshirou acostumbraba desvelarse hasta la madrugada, pero Shiro-chan tiende a dormir demasiado por su desgaste físico.

Cuando lo noto, Shiro-chan ya se ha terminado el dulce.

-_¿Dormi-mos?_-  
-Sí, Shiro-ch…-  
-_Toshirou… Me lla-mo Toshirou_- la voz se me quiebra cuando Toshirou tiene sus momentos de lucidez, es tan difícil, porque a Toshirou no le gusta que lo vean roto. Shiro-chan no sabe que está roto. -_Llé-vame Ichi-maru… Sigo sien-do capitán… ¿Ne-e?_- me dirige una mirada sarcástica y una mueca de desdén pues sabe que para poder ir a la cama yo lo tengo que cargar pues sus músculos se han debilitado mucho.

La casa está helada. _Hyorinmaru_, su zampakutou, vibra en el rincón de la habitación cuando Toshirou y yo entramos. Toshirou ya está casi dormido pero alcanza a decir algo más.

-_Yo también te extraño compañero_- la temperatura sube un poco y veo agradecido a Hyorinmaru pues eso anestesia un tanto a Toshirou que está acostumbrado a los climas fríos.

Lo recuesto sobre la cama, no es necesario cambiarlo pues siempre usa pijama. Yo sí me cambio y luego me recuesto a su lado. Toshirou duerme boca arriba en el lado derecho de la cama matrimonial. Yo duermo viendo hacia su lado en el lado izquierdo. Yo duermo aún con la pesadilla latente de esa noche que me quitó a Hitsugaya Toshirou.

* * *

_-Shiro-chan… Shiro-chan…-  
-Deja de decirme así Ichimaru… Es Hitsugaya-taichou-  
-Nee… ¿Hitsugaya-taichou? ¿Quieres jugar?-  
-Ve y anda a molestar a alguien más. Como puedes ver aquí estamos MUY ocupados-  
-Oh, pero vamos… No querrás que este asunto se vuelva más interesante- Toshirou levantó una ceja en señal de duda y luego pareció comprender todo. Después pretendió no saberlo.  
-No sé de lo que me estás hablando- la temperatura del lugar bajó un poco más de lo habitual -¿Harías el favor de irte ya? Solucionaremos esto en casa- Gin asintió -Ahora, vete ya-_

_Gin, sin más, salió de la oficina de Toshirou para dirigirse a la casa que ambos compartían. Formó una sonrisa siniestra en su boca que no desapareció en ningún momento del camino._

_Cuando llegó a la casa se dirigió a la habitación, cuidando de cerrar tras de sí todas las puertas. Ya una vez en la habitación preparó todo lo que iba a necesitar. Colocó cada uno de los utensilios sobre la mesita de noche y cubrió estos después con seda negra, la que usaría para vendar los ojos de Toshirou. Bajó la intensidad de la luz. Cerró todas las ventana y cortinas y con una barrera de kidoh aisló los sonidos de adentro hacia afuera. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Gin se sentó en la cama y fumó un cigarrillo que había conseguido en el mundo humano. Sabía que Toshirou detestaba ese aroma._

_Cuando Toshirou llegó se encontró con todas las luces apagadas y agradeció a todos los cielos, pues pensó que Gin ya se había dormido, pero cuando entró a la habitación lo encontró sentado sobre la cama en medio de un molesto aroma a cigarro._

_-¿Fumaste Ichimaru?- Gin alzó los hombros restándole importancia.  
-¿Qué si lo hice? No me dejaste jugar contigo en tu oficina y vas a pagar por eso- Gin a paso de shunpō se colocó detrás de Toshirou, desnudándole prontamente y colocándole después unas esposas en las manos, las cuales estaban detrás de su espalda.  
-¿Qué mierda…?- Gin le tapó la boca.  
-Cuida ese vocabulario Shiro-chan… Mejor tendremos que ocupar tu boca en otra cosa…- Gin fue a la mesita de noche, Toshirou ni siquiera se movió, y trajo un consolador negro -Chúpalo- le dijo Gin a Toshirou poniéndolo en su boca. Toshirou obedeció.  
_

_-Suficiente- dijo Gin después de un par de minutos -ahora, en cuatro-  
-¡¿Qué? ¿Me has visto cara de tu puta?- Gin sonrió.  
-En cuatro Toshirou- repitió Gin levantando la voz.  
-Sobre mi cadáver I-chi-ma-ru- dijo Toshirou, dándole un tono socarrón y burlesco a cada sílaba del apellido de Gin.  
-Si es así como lo deseas, entonces bien…- Gin aventó a Toshirou hacia la cama. Estaba furioso porque Toshirou se había negado, por lo que no midió su fuerza y entonces, el ligero cuerpo de Toshirou se fue a impactar contra la mesita de noche donde no había nada puesto. Su cabeza se golpeó fuertemente con la esquina de esa mesa hecha de madera fuerte de roble. Quedó inconsciente. Gin se posó sobre él abriéndole las piernas y metiendo el consolador lentamente._

_-¿Qué tal Toshirou? Ahora soy… ne-cro-fi-lo- dijo Gin imitando el sonido burlón que Toshirou hizo anteriormente._

* * *

-_Gin… ¡Gin!_- oigo que me dicen.  
-¿Qué… qué sucede?- prendo la luz de la mesa de noche de mi lado. Veo el reloj y son la una de la madrugada.  
-_¿Es-tás bien?_-  
-¿Qué pasó?-  
-_Esta-bas gri-tando. ¿Pes-adillas?_-  
-Seguramente Toshirou, vuelve a dormir- Toshirou asiente y se acomoda, diciendo algo más en voz baja, ya con los ojos cerrados.  
-_¿Aún te atormenta tu pasado I-chi-ma-ru?_- y su mueca seria se tuerce en una sonrisa.  
-Sí Toshirou… aún lo hace. Buenas noches.- apago la luz, y por primera vez desde entonces, duermo sin voltear a ver a Toshirou.

* * *

_Bien, antes de que lo olvide explico algunas cosas de este capítulo. Los diálogos de Toshirou están en cursivas por dos razones. La primera de ellas es cuando existen los errores gramaticales, como leyeron en el capítulo anterior, Toshirou iba a confundir palabras y conceptos. La segunda es cuando habla entrecortado, que son sus momentos de lucidez, es decir, puede recordar como formular una oración gramaticalmente bien dicha, pero le cuesta trabajo el decir y/o pronunciar las palabras adecuadamente._

_Toshirou, está en sus últimas... y este por fin es el último capítulo de "It's just a day". Si algun día una musa me visita haré algo que continué con este fic. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos los que leyeron esta historia de principio a fin, nuevos y viejos lectores, ¡gracias a todos!_

_Un cantante mexicano llamado Chava Flores dijo alguna vez "El aplauso es el alimento del artista", y yo lo modifico a "Los reviews son el alimento de un escritor" así que... ¿qué tal un review diciendome si les gusto o si de plano dejo de escribir historias? Gracias de nuevo y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.  
_


End file.
